Umber the Black Dog/History
Background Born into the House of Mythos, Umber is the second oldest of his siblings. The reason he serves Garnett was not clear, but whether it was out of fear or loyalty was unknown. After their mother Adalinda passed away, Umber primarily raised Azure and tried to teach her right from wrong. This eventually led to her defying Garnett's will by running away from the Veil, an outcome Umber had not intended for. Hostile Encounters When Azure was forcibly brought back by Garnett months later, he publicly beat her in front of the entire village, breaking her tail, wing and leg. Umber stepped in to stop Garnett and offered himself instead of Azure, saving her from any further and future abuse she would have suffered at Garnett's hand. This promise did not go unfulfilled as Umber was discovered by Lobo and Raphaella bruised and injured. Raphaella attempted to heal some of his injuries while Lobo helped him up. It was then that both Lobo and Raphaella expressed their concern for Umber's safety and their preference for Umber to take up leadership over Garnett - something commonly shared among the entire community. However, Umber refused and did not wish to discuss it any further due to his reluctance to take up leadership and his desire to keep from angering Garnett so no one else would get hurt. Later, Sapphire confronted Umber and declared that it wasn't just his family and people that needed him as leader, but that he also needed it for himself as well. Sapphire cited her own experience with how after their mother died, Sapphire stepped up to be the mother figure that her siblings needed while asking Umber how many more times their sisters or even how many more of the ones they love have to get hurt for Umber to finally see what he must do. When he and his family were gathered in the main courtyard, Umber placed himself between Garnett and Azure to shield her from his wrath before submissively following Garnett to the surface with the rest of their siblings. When they gathered onto the Occulus, Umber was the first to notice a barrier surrounding each of them. He touched it, only to be shocked and before he could question why the barriers were in place, Umber suddenly cried out in pain as his darkness powers were slowly being extracted from his body into an energy pool above them. His body reacted violently to the pain, but the barrier kept him in place. With the timely intervention of Azreal, Raphaella and Shadow, Umber and his siblings were freed from their cages and Garnett's spell was stopped. Raphaella rushed to help an extremely weak Umber as Shadow and Garnett engaged in a duel. When Garnett's fire began spreading, Umber ordered Sapphire to douse the flames with her water. However, things took a turn for the worse when Azure unleashed the full extent of her abilities, summoning a massive and powerful wind and thunderstorm around the island. Though she was subduing Garnett, her storms were beginning to tear the island apart. Umber again ordered his siblings to use their powers to hinder her - namely Sepia using his earth powers to keep the island together and Payne to cancel out as much of Azure's wind as he could. Sepia launched Umber into the air where he managed to bring Azure out of her trance, promising that if she came back, he would be the brother she deserved. Umber finally stood up for himself and his family when he opposed Garnett and refused let his brother hurt anyone else. Though Garnett laughed, thinking that Umber would be too submissive to fight, Umber remarked that Garnett's greatest weakness is that he underestimates everything and never recognizes a threat. Umber was able to best his brother, using his shadow powers and extensive knowledge of Garnett's fighting patterns - while Garnett knew nothing of how Umber fought - to gain the upper hand before ousting the phoenix from the island. Umber was willing to allow Pine and Ghost to stay, but only if they cut ties with Garnett. Unfortunately, the two brothers remained loyal to Garnett and fled with him. In the aftermath, Azreal congratulated him on victory, though Umber added that he didn't feel very good about it himself. When he inquired about the state of leadership with Garnett gone, Azreal stated that it would fall to the next in line. Umber asked if it would be Azreal, but he remarked that his generation's time had passed and that the duty now fell to Umber, but only if he wanted it. Umber agreed and Azreal handed him the seal, which he noted felt right being in his hands. Now Chief of the Mythsetia Veil, for his first act, Umber officially revoked his uncle's banishment. For his second act, Umber declared that the Mythsetians would no longer live underground and instead return to living on the surface of their land. They returned to the Catacombs to inform the rest of their people of what had transpired and to begin moving back to the surface. Rise of the Titans Umber will return in Rise of the Titans as the leader of Team Drift. Alternate versions Alternate future A future version of Umber exists in the post apocalyptic world ruined by Iblis. He works along side Z, the future version of Azure, in fighting Iblis' monsters. This version of Umber wields dual pistols and a combat knife and lost his left eye, which has been replaced with cybernetics, after failing to help Shadow escape persecution. At some point, he married Raphaella, but she was later killed in an attempt to rescue Shadow. Even after her death, he still considers himself married to her, as in their customs, their people do not believe in "til death do us part." Umber later reappears alongside Z when Solaris causes time to break down. On Z's orders, Umber reluctantly joins Shadow to search for the Chaos Emerald in order to revive Sonic. During this, Umber reveals the reason for his hatred of Shadow, in which Azure has shown Shadow unwavering loyalty and love and Shadow has not shown the slightest reciprocation or appreciation. Once Solaris is defeated and erased from time, Z and Umber disappear and are altered to suit the new, rewritten timeline. Mecha Umber Mecha Umber (full name: Mecha Umber Infiltration Unit) is the roboticized version of Umber the Black Dog. In this form, Umber has been completely converted into a machine and has lost his free will. Umber retains his control of shadow matter, but has lost certain abilities such as his shadow teleportation and merging. He is capable of expelling his shadow matter through canons and is equipped with blades on his forearms and calves. As an infiltration unit, Mecha Umber is not designed for front line combat like MechAzure is and is instead intended for stealth and infiltration. As such, to compensate for some of Umber's powers lost in the conversion, Mecha Umber is equipped with camouflage, a prehensile extending tail and a visor equipped with thermal and night vision. Sonic Age: Champions of Mobius In the Dragon Age and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover, Umber takes on one of three incarnations of Dragon Age 2 protagonist, Hawke. In Umber's case, he embodies a rogue Hawke with an aggressive and direct personality. While this version of Umber does not posses magic, he makes use of his skills with shadows and darkness as a rogue and is an excellent stealth warrior with skills in dual weapons, subterfuge and specialist with a specialization in the assassin class. In this content, Umber remains Azure's brother and protects her from templars as they flee the Blight to Albion, where their uncle lives. For several generations, Umber's family has produced many mages. All of his siblings are mages and he watched his mother lose them to the Circle. When Azure, his youngest sister, was born, his mother made him swear to protect her from templars no matter what before she passed. Umber has honored this promise and adamantly protects Azure from anything he deems a threat. Sonic Boom In the Sonic Boom spin-off, Umber's history is slightly altered. After his older brother Garnett leaves the Veil in disgrace for losing to Azreal in an attempt to seize power early, Umber naturally becomes the next Chief when he becomes of age. Through his youngest sister, Azure, Umber decides that it is time their people return to the surface. He organizes an expedition group consisting of himself, his uncle Azreal and girlfriend Raphaella. At first, he did not want Azure to come, fearing for her safety, but relented when Azreal mentioned she might run away to join them regardless of what Umber said. When Azure "befriends" Shadow, Umber does not approve of her desire to travel with him. Umber is highly suspicious of Shadow and does not trust his motivations or his ability to keep Azure safe. Despite this, Azure consistently defends Shadow to Umber. Like his main incarnation, Umber is highly protective of Azure. Although he wants what's best for her and for her to grow strong, he almost constantly fears for her safety and well-being. Category:A to Z Category:History (fan)